


Cat and Mouse

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, RvB season 13 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing that had been a constant in his life no matter what sort of shit was thrown at him, stood there before him saying things that Felix had never ever thought he would say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): Please can you write a Lolix based off of the song 'Cat and Mouse' by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus? It can be from whoever's POV, AU or in the RVB universe, based as tightly or loosely on the song as you want (you could go as far as incorportating the lyrics into it or just thinking about the overall ideas of the song).
> 
>  
> 
> What I came up with wasn't even remotely close to what I'd intended, but the words kinda just came out onto the page as I was listening to the song.

* * *

It had been a long time coming, though Locus hadn’t realised it until the moment he’d spoken to Felix with more conviction than he’d ever thought he had.  
  
“No.”  
  
Felix had changed, and not for the better. As a result, Locus had changed too. Little by little they grew apart, the fissure between them rapidly growing wider with every day that passed.  
  
It had surprised him to know that he didn’t want to do what he was told. He didn’t want to have Felix always making the decisions for him. Locus wanted to be his own person, shoulder his own responsibilities, to stop hiding behind excuses and live. And if that meant living a life without Felix, well, everyone has their price.  
  
How long had it been since he’d forgotten what it was that he wanted? How long ago was it that he decided that the reward was worth his humanity for? He’d gotten caught up in the game, in following orders and playing the part of being a good soldier that he’d lost sight of what it was he truly wanted.  
  
“No more.”  
  
Felix had used him for long enough and now it was time for Locus to make a stand.

*****

  
  
“We need each other…”  
  
The words left his mouth before he could even think of trying to stop them.  
  
He didn’t want to seem desperate. Felix was never desperate. He was always smooth and calculated and on top of everything and nothing ever caught him by surprise.  
  
This was a curveball he’d never even bothered to consider because it was just so impossible.  
  
The one thing that had been a constant in his life no matter what sort of shit was thrown at him, stood there before him saying things that Felix had never ever thought he would say.  
  
“I’m not doing this because someone told me to.”  
  
His mind raced, trying to think of something to say that would coax Locus into reconsidering, something that would bring Locus back to him. For some reason he couldn’t think of the words, he couldn’t voice his thoughts and as Locus turned away, Felix knew. Felix knew that they had changed: that something had happened along the way that neither of them had paid enough attention to, that he had lost the one thing he cared about holding on to.  
  
“I’m doing this for me.”


End file.
